


Robin and the Three Bears

by Sammie248



Category: DC Comics, Teen Titans
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Fairy Tale Elements, Fisting, Gangbang, Goldilocks and the Three Bears Elements, Happy Ending, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 09:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15336429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammie248/pseuds/Sammie248
Summary: Robin is a young, curious street rat who finds a nice house far away from the village. Unable to quell his curiosity, Robin breaks into the home and must face the punishment when the three, large owners return from the woods.





	Robin and the Three Bears

Once upon a time, in a small village, a young boy named Robin took a long stroll in the forest and stumbled upon a large wooden house. Curious at seeing a house so far away from the village, Robin knocked to see who was inside, but no one answered.

I should check inside and see who’s there.” He thought to himself.

Even though Robin knew that it was wrong to enter a stranger’s house, he opened one of the windows and climbed inside the house. Once he was inside, Robin gasped at the simple beauty of what he saw. The living room was comfortably furnished with a carved table in the center, three large chairs facing the stone fireplace and the heads of hunted animals attached to the walls.

A wonderful smell distracted him from exploring more of the house as he walked into the kitchen, where he saw three plates filled with freshly cooked steak, broth, a loaf of warm bread and a cool jar filled with ale. Robin’s stomach growled at the delicious sight of food and made his way to sit on the chair to the right.

He cut a piece of steak and shoved it into his mouth.

“This steak is too raw! Maybe the broth will wash down the taste.” Robin said as he reached for the broth.

Spitting the broth from his mouth, Robin reached for the ale and chugged it down. “That broth is too salty! I hope the other plate tastes better.”

Robin got up from the chair then moved to the one across from him. Repeating the same process, Robin tried the steak, but grabbed a napkin and spit the steak into it.

“This steak is too overcooked! Let’s see how the broth tastes like.”

Sipping the broth, Robin gasped and quickly poured another cup of ale then chugged it down.

“This broth is too spicy! Hopefully, this last plate tastes better.”

Moving down to the final chair in the center of the table, Robin cut a piece of steak and shoved it into his mouth. He moaned at the flavor and cut another piece of steak until he finished eating the entire meal.

“That steak was just right. I bet the broth must taste delicious too.” Robin said, eagerly.

Reaching for the bowl of broth, Robin moaned again at the warm savory flavor. He grabbed the loaf of bread and ripped a piece to dip it into the broth until Robin ate the rest of the soup and bread.

“Ah, that soup was just right,” Robin said, happily before he poured the last bit of ale and drank it.

With a full stomach, Robin began to feel sleepy. So, he decided to rest on one of the leather chairs in the living room. Slowly walking back to the living room, Robin made his way to the maroon leather chair and sat down. Squirming around to find the right spot, Robin unknowingly stained the armrest with his greasy fingers.

“This chair is too hard,” Robin complained, then got up from the chair and moved to the dark blue chair beside it.

Once again, Robin tried to get comfortable but accidentally left muddy shoeprints on the chair.

“This chair is too soft,” Robin complained again, then moved over to the black leather chair.

As soon as Robin sat down, he sighed in pleasure at how comfortable the chair felt. “This chair is just right.”

He took off his shoes and curled up in the chair, relaxing for a short time after he ate such a delicious meal. When he began to nod off, Robin decided to take nap on one of the beds before going home.

Making his way up the spiral staircase, Robin saw three bedroom doors and decided to enter the door on the left. Entering the bedroom, the first thing that Robin saw was the king size bed in the center of the room. It had thin white sheets and big off-white pillows on top of it. He took off his pants and shirt until he was only in his undergarments. Pushing most of the pillows on the floor, Robin shimmed under the cool sheets, twisting and turning, trying to fall asleep, but couldn’t.

“This bed is too soft,” Robin whined. He pushed the covers aside, got up from the bed and went across the hall to the next bedroom. This bedroom was almost identical to the first one, but the king size bed was pushed up against the wall and the sheets were a light brown. Moving under the covers, Robin moved around trying to find a comfortable spot but was having a hard time finding one.

“This bed is too hard,” Robin whined again.

Exiting the bedroom, Robin walked down the hall to the last bedroom. It was a lot bigger than the other two and the bed was huge as well; it had dark blue sheets and a matching rug on the floor. Secretly hoping that this bed will be the right one, Robin slid under the covers and smiled. He stretched his body all over the bed, enjoying the smell of the clean sheets and how amazing the mattress felt.

“This bed is just right,” Robin mumbled, happily. Before finally falling asleep.

Minutes away from the wooden house, three large, muscular men walked tiredly towards the house after a long day of cutting wood in the forest, hunting, and gathering fruits and vegetables.

“Ah, I can’t wait to return back home and eat the food we left on the table. It’s been awhile since we had steak, isn’t?” The man carrying the wood and wearing grey pants said excitedly.  
“Yeah, like two months, Clark. We’ve deserved it after our long day. Who knows when we’ll be able to eat something like that again?” The second man wearing dark brown pants and carrying the vegetables and fruits in a wooden box said in agreement.

“If we sell as much of the wooden ornaments you made, Bruce, then maybe we can go buy more meat at the butcher next time.” The tallest man of the three said while he carried a good sized deer on his back.

“Then I better get started when we get home, Slade.” Bruce joked.

As they made their way to their house, Slade paused before he entered the door when he noticed the side window was opened.

“Bruce, Clark. Did you forget to close the window before we left?” Slade asked.

“No, we never opened it…well, at least I didn’t. Did you, Bruce?” Clark asked, curious.

“No, I’m pretty sure I didn’t,” Bruce responded.

“Hmm, I wonder who's inside,” Slade said, before entering the house.

“What the fuck happened?” Clark asked in shock as he stared at the disaster in the living room.

“My chairs! I spent months making them and they’re ruined.” Bruce exclaimed angrily.

“Mine isn’t,” Slade said but was still upset at the fact that someone broke into their house.

“Oh my God! The food! They probably ate it all.” Clark shouted then rushed to the kitchen.  
The other two men were right behind Clark’s heels and almost ran into Clark as he stood still as a statue at the entrance of the kitchen.

“No, no, no. This can’t be happening. I must be dreaming.” Clark mumbled in disbelief.

The kitchen table was ruined. All the food that was left was spread out on the table, drops of ale and crumbs on the floor and chewed up food were on the plates. It looked horrendous.

“Do you think it was an animal that got inside?” Bruce asked.

“Definitely not. If it was an animal they wouldn’t have left any food behind.” Slade assumed.

“So, if it’s not an animal, who’s in here?” Bruce responded as he gently patted Clark’s shoulder.

”The only area left to check is upstairs if the stranger is still inside.” Slade snarled, pulling the hunting knife out from its sheath.

Bruce and Clark took out their knives as well, following Slade quietly upstairs to find the perpetrator.

“It seems this person has decided to enter our bedrooms,” Slade said coldly as he looked at the open doors of their rooms.

“What kind of person does this sort of thing?” Clark asked, upset that his bed was messy and most of his pillows were on the floor.

“A very small person. Do you think it’s a child, Slade?” Bruce asked as he motioned at the small clothing on the floor.

“Even if it is a child, it does not give him a free pass to enter someone’s house uninvited.” Slade sneered, before making his way to his bedroom.

Slade opened the door as quietly as he could so that the intruder wouldn’t notice him. The other men were right behind him, moving so silently that it seemed like they were hunting an animal in the forest. Watching and waiting for the perfect moment to pounce.

The moment they entered Slade’s bedroom, their eyes closed in on the young, black-haired boy, sleeping peacefully on the bed; completely unaware of the men surrounding him on each side so he couldn’t escape.

“This boy did all of that?” Bruce questioned, flabbergasted.

“What should we do now? Do we wake him up?” Clark asked.

“Of course we wake him up. He has a lot of explaining to do.” Slade answered. Then quickly pulled the covers from the bed and grabbed the boy’s forearm and shook him awake.

Robin yelped in surprise at the harsh, unexpected wakeup call and fell off the bed. He groaned in pain when he landed on the hardwood floor and rubbed his backside before he looked up and froze when he realized that he was surrounded by three tall, burly and extremely handsome men.

Looking towards his right, a man that stood at 6’2”, with short, jet black hair, and dark blue eyes stared at him with a sneer on his face. His face looked like it was carved from stone and had thin lips; he wore a thin shirt that was wet with sweat and dirt and dark brown pants that were equally dirty. 

Glancing towards his left, the man stood at 6’3, and he also had black hair, but his eyes were a lighter shade of blue than the other man. His lips were a little bit plumper and were a light shade of pink. He had sharp cheekbones and a chiseled chin. He was just as dirty as the other man, but Robin noticed flecks of mud on his face and arms.

Finally looking in front him, Robin gulped. This man was probably the tallest man Robin has ever seen. He stood at 6’4”, had white, short hair, but did not look a day older than thirty. His left eye was a light grey, while his right was covered by a black eyepatch. His lips were thin, but to Robin, they looked very soft. He was the only one of the three to have facial hair and wore no shirt. His muscular chest was shining with sweat and his pants hung low on his hips.

“What. Is. Your. Name?” Slade asked coldly.

“S-Sorry, sorry. My name is R-Robin.” He fearfully answered.

“What are you doing here? Why did you enter our house?”

“I-I…um, it was an accident,” Robin said.

“So, you just happen to accidentally open our window, eat our food, and ruin our furniture..” Bruce interrupted.

“I’m really sorry. I was just curious, I’ve never seen a house in this forest before and I just wanted to see who lived here.” He said meekly, feeling like a small kitten cornered by three rabid dogs.

“Being curious is no excuse for your behavior. Do you have any idea how long I have been waiting to eat a meal like the one prepared downstairs?” Clark asked.

“….no….”

“Months! I’ve worked hard for that food and instead of expecting my hot meal on the table, all I see is a dirty table and my steak bit off with drops of ale and spilled soup all over it.” Clark complained.

“I really am sorry,” Robin said, trembling.

“What’s done is done. The question is, what your punishment is going to be?” Slade said.

Noticing the hunting knives in their hands, Robin began to back away from the men but didn’t get far when Slade grabbed his forearm, pulling him up to his knees between them.

“Oh, no. You are not running away from this. Now, what should we do you with you?” He whispered as he dragged his hunting knife across Robin’s neck.

“Please, please don’t kill me.”

Slade smirked. “We’re not going to kill you, Robin. We’re going to…yes, I know exactly what we’re going to do?”

“W-Wha-”

“You owe us, Robin. After ruining our day, I think the best thing is for you to make it up to us.” Slade ordered.

He gulped nervously. “What would you like me to do?”

Slade smirked as he stepped closer to the kneeling boy between them and began to unbuckle his belt to release his half-hard erection with his right hand aiming it right at Robin’s blushing face.

“Um...what?” Robin stuttered staring at the man’s length.

“Don’t just stare at, boy. Touch it.” Slade ordered,

Still worried about being punished, Robin did what Slade ordered and got into a better position on his knees. He licked his lips nervously as he wrapped his fingers around the man’s erection unsure of what to do.

“Have you ever done this before?” Slade asked the boy.

“No, sir,” Robin whispered.

“Not even to yourself?” He asked placing his hand on the back of the boy’s head. 

Robin blushed. “Um...no, sir.” 

Robin slowly started to move his hand back and forth paying attention to the almost silent grunts from Slade and gained confidence with the way he was pleasuring him. Looking down at the cock in his hand, Robin noticed the beads of liquid coming out from the tip.

“Taste it,” Slade ordered. 

Opening his mouth hesitantly, Robin licked the liquid away and frowned slightly at the bitter flavor that landed on his tongue. It felt weird, having that taste in his mouth, but it wasn’t too bad that Robin couldn’t continue his task. He licked a trail down to the base of Slade’s cock as his hand continued to move. Moving his mouth back up to the head of Slade’s cock, Robin sucked it inside, moaning softly at the weight of it on his tongue.

“For someone who hasn’t done this before, you sure have a natural talent for this.” Slade complimented him as he brushed his large fingers through Robin’s black tresses.

The white-haired man gently began to thrust into Robin’s mouth, trying to resist the urge to just shove his cock all the way down Robin’s throat. 

“Hey, don’t give him all of your attention, Boy. You have two hands that you can use on us.” Clark said as he and Bruce reached for Robin’s hands to have it wrap around their cocks. 

Robin stroked their cocks with his hands and teased the one inside his mouth with his tongue, trying not to panic when he felt Slade push his cock deeper into his mouth.

“Relax your throat, I won’t let you choke on my cock.” Slade muttered, tightening his fingers around the boy’s hair as he slid his erection out of the boy’s mouth; tracing his lips with precum before sliding back in.

Robin listened to Slade, relaxing his throat when he felt the man’s large cock thrust deeper into his mouth. Beads of sweat were traveling down his forehead as he continued to pleasure them, his jaw, arms, and knees beginning to hurt from staying in the position for so long, but he did his best to ignore the pain.

“Slade, move out of the way. I want to try his mouth.” Clark said as he replaced Slade’s hand with his own and began to thrust inside Robin’s panting mouth roughly. Robin gagged harshly around the large cock, especially when Clark shoved it deep down his throat. Right when Robin felt like he was going to pass out from lack of air, Clark finally pulled back until the only thing connecting both of them were the strands of saliva.

He tried to wipe the saliva off his face but was stopped by Bruce’s hand on his wrist. 

“Don’t you dare, boy,” Bruce ordered before he took over Clark’s place and began to use Robin’s mouth. Robin reached up to grasp onto Bruce’s pants, trying and failing to push Bruce out of his sore mouth. At one point, Bruce started to thrust at a glacial pace, forcing Robin to taste every inch of his cock. 

“Let him go, Bruce. I would like my turn back.” Slade said and without even waiting for Bruce’s response, Slade turned Robin’s head towards his hard cock.

This went on for hours— at least that’s what Robin felt— as the three men took turns fucking his mouth. He felt so dirty as he was forced to swallow their pre-cum and his saliva trailed down to his bare chest.

“Slade, is this the punishment?” Clark asked while he used one of Robin’s hand to pleasure himself.

“Hmm….do you think it should be?” Slade grunted, tightening his hold on Robin’s neck to keep him in place.

“Well, he did create quite a mess downstairs. A simple blowjob isn’t enough. What do you think Bruce?” Clark said as he watched Robin.

“I do think that a spanking is an order. Say…. ten swats from each of us.”

Slade and Clark smirked, liking the idea of turning the boy’s ass a beautiful shade of red. Removing his cock from Robin’s mouth, Slade grabbed onto his forearm and dragged him to the bed, giving him no time to come back to his senses.

“Wha….?” Robin asked hoarsely.

“Did you think we were done with you?” Slade asked with a sadistic smile on his face. 

“You’re g-going to ss-spank me?” Robin said turning his head to face them.

“Of course, boy. No, no, do not pull away from us.” Bruce crooned as if trying to comfort a small animal.

“I-I...please, sirs….I don’t….” Robin whimpered.

“Don’t be scared, little one. We won’t hurt you….too much. The spankings will be over before you know it.” Clark said as he got on the bed and laid next Robin, softly caressing his cheek.

Robin bit his lip as he stared into Clark’s blue eyes. “I’m ss-scared.”

“As you should be. But, we’re not cruel, just take your punishment like a good boy and we’ll make you feel good after.”

“Promise?” 

Clark smiled. “Cross my heart.”

“Good. Now that’s solved, I think Clark should go first.” 

“It would be my pleasure to do so.”

Bruce smirked, “Definitely. Also, Robin, for every smack we give you, I want you to count and thank us for each one, got it?”

“Yes, sir,” Robin whispered.

Clark turned Robin onto his stomach and lifted his hips, smirking at the slight jump that the boy gave when he took off his underwear. The boy’s ass was supple, firm and a beautiful milky white. So, unable to wait any longer, Clark quickly brought his hand down to Robin’s behind. 

Robin yelped in pain, clenching his hands on the bed sheets tightly. 

“Are you forgetting something, Robin?” Clark asked as he caressed his backside.

Robin blushed. “O-One. Thank you, sir.”

“Good job,” Clark said, joyfully, then smacked him a second time, but this time aimed underneath his thigh.

“T-Two. T-Thank you, sir.” Robin whispered.

Another, harder smack.

“Ah! T-Th-Three. Thank you, sir.” Robin said as he felt the pain and heat begin to spread. The smacks seemed to be getting harder each time and the stinging never decreased. He couldn’t catch his breath, he had tears streaming down his face, and his throat was sore from before and from all the sounds he was making.

Unfortunately, he still had twenty more to go.

“Ten! T-Th- Thank y-you, s-sir.” Robin gasped.

He squirmed a bit, thinking that it will relieve some of the pain. Whimpering when he felt a hand resting on his left ass cheek.

“You should see how beautiful your ass looks in this color,” Bruce whispered, loving the large red handprints spread out all over the young teen’s ass. 

“Now let’s see how much darker I can make it,” Bruce said before landing two quick smacks on Robin’s behind. 

“OW! Fuck!” Robin shouted. If he thought Clark was bad, Bruce was worse.

“Never expected to hear such dirty word coming from a boy like you,” Bruce said, amused.

“Please,” Robin begged.

Slade reached for Robin and lifted him up by his shoulders. “What did you say, Robin? We didn’t hear you.” Slade whispered.

“I-I ne-need a br-break,” Robin said.

Slade grinned. “I’ll give you one.” He said before he leaned down to kiss him deeply.

Gasping in surprise at the kiss, Robin whined and tried to push away, but a low growl made him stop.

“It’s rather this or I let Bruce continue. And he really wants to continue. Don’t you, Bruce?”

“You have no idea, but this view is looking quite nice,” Bruce said as he ran his hand teasingly down Robin’s back.

“So, Robin, what will it be?” Slade said against Robin’s lips.

Robin looked deeply into Slade’s eye and saw the lust and hunger in them and couldn’t help but shiver.

“K-Kiss me,” Robin whispered.

When Slade kissed Robin again, Robin joined in, timidly at first, but grew just as ravenously as Slade. It made him forget the pain on his ass as Slade took control and touched him all over. He moaned when Slade began to tease his nipples and surprisingly felt himself harden.

“How does that feel, Robin?” Slade asked.

“G-Good.” He gasped.

“You want more?” Slade asked as he continued to tease his nipples.

“Yeah.” Robin moaned softly.

“I hope you know that this doesn’t mean you are getting out of your punishment,” Slade said and before Robin could respond, Bruce sent a lighter, but still painful smack on his behind making Robin arch his back and squirm.  
.  
“Bruce,” Robin whined and hid his face in Slade’s neck.

“What’s the count?” Bruce asked, amused.

“What?”

“What’s the count? Or do we have to start again?”

Robin shook his head. “It’s um…four? No, no…it’s three, three! Th-Thank you.”

“Good boy,” Slade smirked then reached down to start kissing his neck.

They teased him like this for quite a while and for each smack Bruce gave him, he would moan the number and gratitude in Slade’s mouth, overwhelmed by them. Slade would kiss him harder and his hands would move lower until they finally wrapped around Robin’s erection. Robin unconsciously spread his legs, asking for more.

“Don’t stop.” Robin gasped as Slade slowly moved his hand back and forth on his cock. The burning sting and the pleasure from his cock were increasing and he didn’t want it to end.

“Clark, why don’t you join us? I think Robin wouldn’t mind having another pair of hands joining in.”

Clark grinned and quickly took off his shoes and the rest of his clothes before he jumped back on the bed. “Pass him over to me.”

Slade passed Robin over to Clark’s lap, who moved Robin around so he can straddle him. Robin hissed when his ass made contact with Clark’s skin, but before he can get used to his new position, Clark grabbed him by the back of his head and crashed their lips together. This kiss with Clark was a lot more playful and teasing than Slade’s dominating one.

Robin wrapped his hands around Clark’s neck, gently tugging on his short, black hair. Robin liked kissing Clark, he liked how Clark held his hips tightly and would move them against his erection. He couldn’t get enough of it, but there was one more person left that he wanted to try.

Pulling away from Clark, Robin turned his head and caught Bruce’s eyes. “Bruce, I want you.”

“How sweet, but I really want those lips around something else,” Bruce smirked and motioned to his erection.

Robin blushed and licked his lips. “O-Okay.” 

Wrapping his hand around it, Robin slowly started to move his hand back and forth, slowly gaining confidence when he heard the almost nonexistent grunts from Bruce.

Opening his mouth, Robin licked a trail down to the base of Bruce’s cock as his hand continued to move before sucking on the head. Unlike before where he had no control, being able to go at his own pace made him enjoy it.

Bruce glanced up at his two friends watching them intently and with his eyes, gestured for one of them to move behind Robin. Clark smirked and quietly moved behind the boy, watching his body release a shudder when Clark began to slide his hand up Robin’s thighs to his red ass.

“Spread your legs, Robin…wider,” Clark ordered then reached into his pocket and took out a vial of oil.

“Do you always take that with you?” Slade asked on the other side of the bed. Simply enjoying the free show in front of him. He was a very patient man and would gladly wait his turn while his friends took their pleasure from Robin first.

“It’s always good to be prepared and besides, this oil is good for many purposes,” Clark said as he poured the thick, clear oil on his right hand. He reached between the boy’s cheeks, laughing softly at the surprised whine Robin made when Clark began to circle his entrance.

“Relax, you’re going to love this,” Clark said, before pushing one finger inside of him.

Robin groaned at the feeling of have something inside him. Even though it felt strange, Robin began to push back against the finger, beginning to enjoy what Clark was doing to him. He arched and practically screamed when Clark pressed against something inside of him that made Robin see stars. It was the most amazing sensation that he ever felt and he wanted more of it.

“You like that, Robin?” Clark asked, smug. He then thrust against those bundle of nerves again, loving how the boy’s thrust turned frantic. Pulling his mouth away from Bruce’s cock, Robin continued to use his hand as he caught his breath.

“Yeah, yeah. So, good.” Robin moaned before Bruce pulled down his mouth to his aching cock.

He never imagined that he would enjoy being in between two strong men like this. Being treated like he was some kind of whore made him a lot harder than he thought it would. Having Bruce thrusting into his mouth as Clark pushed another finger inside him, made him want to cum.  
It got to the point where the pleasure became too much for Robin and he decided to relieve himself by reaching down with his left hand to wrap it around his straining cock. Unfortunately, his relief was short lived when he felt Clark pull his hand away and slapped his ass in warning.

“No, no, no. We’re not letting you cum until we do…Don’t sound so upset, Robin. It’s not like you deserve it after the mess you made. Besides, you’re punishment still isn’t over. Slade still has his ten swats to give to this ass of yours.” Clark said as he pushed a third finger inside him.

Robin gasped around Bruce’s cock when he felt Slade wrap a thin leather strap around his cock, preventing him to cum.

Bruce held Robin by both sides of his face, stroking the boy’s cheek and throat when he felt his cock move inside. Robin choked around Bruce’s cock when he pushed in further, but the gentle coaxing of Bruce, made Robin stop panicking and relax his throat to allow Bruce to thrust into his mouth a little harder.

He started to feel lightheaded and while Robin did enjoy having a cock in his mouth and the sounds Bruce would make, it only made the soreness in his jaw worse. Robin looked at Bruce, his red face covered in sweat and tears, the mix of saliva and precum all over Bruce’s cock, running down the corners of his mouth and trailing down his neck; pleading for him to cum  
in his mouth already so he can rest.

“You want me to cum, Robin?” Bruce asked him amused as he thrust all the way out from Robin’s mouth, resting the head of his cock on Robin’s lips, before slowly thrusting back in until Robin’s lips were touching the base. For a couple of seconds, Bruce just held him there, enjoying the look on Robin’s red face and the feeling of his throat constricting around his large erection.

Wanting Bruce to cum, Robin began to suck, lick and hum around Bruce’s cock to make him cum. Wincing slightly when Bruce tightened his hold on Robin’s hair, Robin refused to stop.

“Fuck,” Bruce grunted, his head falling back as he finally came into Robin’s mouth. The moment Robin felt the warm liquid gush inside, he began to swallow as much he could. However, there was so much of it that it dripped down the corners of his mouth.

“Did you like that, Robin? Feeling Bruce completely own your mouth.” Clark asked as he pulled his fingers all the way out, then harshly thrust four of them back inside, making Robin scream from the sudden pleasure and stretch. His fingers dug into the blankets as he lay his head on Bruce’s hip, gasping and moaning every time Clark thrust his fingers inside of him.

“Are you trying to shove your entire fist up his ass, Clark?” Slade asked, entertained.

“He sure seems capable of it. Hey, Robin do you want my fist or not?”

“I don’t think he heard you, Clark,” Bruce stated as he looked down at the boy’s face. His face was covered in sweat and tears, body tensing and trembling after every thrust and his deep blue eyes were glazed over by overwhelming pleasure.

“Answer him, boy,” Bruce ordered.

“Please, please let me cum! I can’t take it anymore!” Robin begged hoarsely as he brought his hands up to Bruce’s waist and stared at him, hoping that he will give the relief that he desperately needed.

“You still have a long way to go for that to happen,” Clark told him as he rubbed his fingers slowly on the spot inside of Robin.

“Ah! I just want to cum, let me cum. Fuck me…do anything, please!” Robin begged.

“I guess that’s a yes,” Clark said, then quickly pulled out his fingers.

Robin squirmed at feeling so open but gasped when he felt four of the man’s fingers return. He groaned softly when he started to feel his thumb begin to slide in next to the rest of his fingers. However, when Robin felt Clark’s knuckle push in a bit harder, the boy‘s body tensed at the pain. 

“Relax, Robin. Just breathe.” He heard Bruce say as he reached down to caress his cheek.

“Wh-What are y-you doing?” He whined, squirming in pain as Clark continued to patiently slide his hand up his ass.

“Almost there, Robin,” Clark said before he used a little bit of pressure and his hand finally slid into Robin up to the wrist.

The young boy between Bruce and Clark let out a silent scream and slumped onto the bed. His body quaking and sweating, breathing harshly from feeling so full. Even though Robin felt some pain, the soft caresses on his back from Clark and the comforting murmurs from Bruce and Slade, made it easier for him to relax.

“Move, please,” Robin whispered once he felt more relaxed to handle Clark’s hand.

“We’ll take it slow,” Clark responded then slowly began to move his hand back and forth.

Clark positioned Robin back to his hand and knees and then started to thrust his hand into Robin faster. He groaned at the tight heat surrounding him still in complete awe over the situation they found themselves in. Though he was upset that Robin ruined his meal and made a huge mess in their house, being able to fuck him made up for it.

Clark smiled smugly when Robin screamed out his name loudly as his next, hard thrust pressed into the pleasure spot inside of him.

“Don’t look so smug because you got him to scream out your name,” Bruce said as he watched the pair.

“Like you wouldn’t have reacted the same if you were in my position,” Clark said as he pushed his hand deeper.

The pleasure Clark was making him feel was too much for him to handle. His thighs trembled as the older man pounded into him, sweat covered his body and his cock was almost purple as he struggled not to cum.

“Move your hips back, Robin.” He ordered, but Robin bit his lip and shook his head.

“Do it!” He ordered again and gave a punishing thrust in Robin until his hand was almost three quarters inside.

“I-I-oh! Right there!-want to cum.” Robin begged. His arms shook before they gave in to his weight and his upper body slumped against the bed. He keened when the spot inside him was being pummeled a lot more than before.

He needed to cum really badly, but the string around his cock prevented it from happening. The pleasure was increasing and it was slowly driving him insane. Consumed with so much pleasure, Robin whined in disappointment when he felt Clark start to pull out.

“No! L-Leave it i-in.” Robin whined and thrust back letting out a deep moan at the fullness.

“Aw, don’t be selfish Robin, we still have time.” Slade cooed and decided to move from his spot on the bed to kneel beside Clark.

“Please, no…” Robin whimpered as he felt Clark slowly pull his hand out leaving him extremely exposed and empty.

“You really did a number on him, Clark,” Slade commented when he saw Robin stretched wide.

“He wouldn’t be able to handle any of us if I didn’t. Besides, Robin enjoyed it, right?” Clark asked him, giving him a light smack on his already red ass.

“Move over,” Slade said as he jokingly pushed Clark away to move behind Robin and then gently turned the young boy on his back, quickly spreading his legs and nestling between them.

“You want to cum, Robin?” Slade asked against Robin’s kiss-swollen lips.

Robin cried. “Please, I need it. It hurts!”

Slade stared at the boy underneath and decided to give him the relief he wanted and reached down towards his hard cock.

“Since I’m feeling generous, I’ll give you what you want,” Slade said then reached down to untie the string and watched as Robin slowly fell apart.

It was absolutely beautiful watching the orgasm go through the boy’s body. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, his legs tensed and his back arched as he let out a long, hard scream. It wasn’t until a few minutes later that Robin finally was able to get some control of his body again, even though he still trembled and twitched over the aftershocks.

“Never seen anyone cum that hard before in my life,” Bruce muttered in complete awe.

“Think we can make it happen again?” Slade asked his friends as he pushed Robin’s thighs a bit wider to have more room.

“Only one way to find out,” Clark stated feeling his cock harden more at what they were about to do.

“Robin…look at me,” Slade ordered and gently slapped Robin’s face to get his attention.

“Huh…wha-“ Robin muttered blinking slowly to remove the fuzziness he was currently feeling. 

“I’m going to fuck you now, do you understand?”

Robin finally realized what position he was in and let out a small groan. “You really are trying to kill me.”

“At least you’ll die from feeling good. “ Slade said and then slid right inside Robin, making him yelp and reach up to wrap his arms around the man’s neck.

“Ah! S-Slade.” Robin moaned.

Clark and Bruce watched Slade fuck Robin for some time, holding onto the base of their cocks to hold off their orgasm. Robin was pliant and easy to move around they quickly realized as Slade lifted both of the boy’s thin legs up to his shoulders so that he can fuck him harder and faster. Slade was always like that whenever he brought someone to sleep with. He was demanding and controlling, never letting anyone even attempt to dominate him in anything he did, especially in the bedroom.

However, Robin didn't just lay there and take it. He thrust back to meet Slade’s and lifted his head to kiss Slade on the lips and neck, moaning and begging for more.

Wanting to join in on some of the action, Clark slid closer to where Robin’s head was, turning it over so that he can get a clear view of his cock. Robin didn’t even need to be ordered by Clark to know what the man wanted and simply opened his mouth.

“Look at that, he’s learning,” Clark smirked as he slid his cock inside the boy’s mouth. Robin engulfed the engorged head of Clark’s cock, tonguing the slit, and moaning at the taste of precum in his mouth. Clark tasted a lot different than Bruce; he was sweeter which was exactly what he expected from the man. Removing his mouth from the head, Robin gave a long lick, starting from the base to the tip of Clark’s cock, and then wrapped his mouth around the head before swallowing his erection as far as he could.

Giving most of his attention to Clark’s cock, Robin only tensed when he felt another large body kneel beside him. Robin moaned throatily when he felt a large hand play with his nipples as his own was brought up to stroke Bruce’s cock.

All their bodies surrounding him were almost suffocating him, but Robin didn’t care. The hands pleasuring his body were amazing and he didn’t want them to stop. Suddenly, Clark’s hand grasped the back of his head to keep him still as he started to thrust his cock into Robin’s mouth. Robin gagged when he felt his cock reach the back of his throat and tried to move his head back, but couldn’t because of the tight hold on his hair. Unlike Bruce, who helped him get comfortable with this sexual act, Clark was more energetic and liked to try different things to make himself feel good.

Robin started to become light headed from the lack of oxygen and the harsh pumping of his cock in his mouth. He looked up at Clark in desperation to slow down, he felt like he was going to throw up if this continued, but he didn’t know how to make Clark stop. Robin whined pitifully and stopped his struggling, then brought his hand up to try to push his hips back. Distracted with trying to get Clark to slow down, Slade, without warning, used his distraction to quickly slide back inside of Robin. Groaning at the warm muscles squeezing his cock, Slade began to move at a teasing pace, circling his hips and giving short, hard thrusts that made Robin quake and moan underneath him.

Gasping and coughing when Clark finally pulled out of his mouth, Robin barely had time to catch his breath when he felt Bruce turn his head and thrust his cock again into Robin’s mouth. The young boy whined, groaned, and even cried; not at their forceful behavior, but at the frustration of not having space to move. His mouth and hand kept switching back and forth between Bruce and Clark. If his mouth wasn’t on Clark, his hand was and vice versa; earlier, his jaw was already feeling sore, but now it was becoming worse, his lips were completely numb and the cock pummeling him was only adding to the frustration and pain. All he wanted was a small break, that’s it. He just wanted to rest and he didn’t care that his punishment will start again.

“You’re right, Bruce. His mouth really is amazing.” Clark said his voice rough and deep as he took his turn with Robin’s mouth again.

“So is his ass, never had anyone this tight before,” Slade grunted, pushing one of Robin’s legs off his shoulder as he began to strengthen his thrust and speed. Robin’s back arched and he released a guttural moan at the change of pace.

“How are you doing, Robin?” Clark asked as he slowly pulled out of his mouth.

“P-Please…please…ah…please…” Robin moaned.

Bruce smirked at the broken and dazed boy underneath them. He kept repeating the word over and over again, like a broken record and the only times it was interrupted was when Slade would pull out to tease the boy’s stretched hole and when Bruce or Clark would slide back into his mouth.

The best part was that this was far from over.

A loud groan and three hard thrusts later, Slade finally came inside of Robin. The boy moaned around Clark’s cock as he felt Slade’s hot cum fill him and when he felt Slade begin to pull out, Robin moved his legs to weakly wrap around Slade’s waist to keep him inside.

He shook his head. “Stay in me.”

Slade smirked. “Can't do that, not when Bruce and Clark still need their turn. It's only fair isn't it?”

“I-I just...I n-need to...hmm…” Robin got interrupted when Bruce leaned down to kiss him deeply to make him relax. It seemed to work because Robin let out a soft sigh and slipped out his tongue to play with Bruce’s.

Slade took that opportunity to slowly pull out, stroking Robin’s thighs when they tightened around his waist again. 

“It's alright, you'll get what you want soon,” Slade said as he and Bruce moved in unison to their new position. Slade moved around to stand by the side of the bed where Robin’s head was resting; while Bruce made himself comfortable between Robin’s already spread legs.

“Pass the oil, Clark,” Bruce ordered then began to spread the lube on his cock and on Robin's hole. He grabbed his erection and started to tease Robin with it; only putting the head in for a few seconds before pulling out again. He did that over and over, liking how Robin was becoming frustrated and desperate the more he continued. 

“Fuck me, Bruce! Please! Give it to me!” Robin pleaded as he grabbed Bruce's sides to make his cock go in deeper. 

The black-haired man groaned at feeling the hot, wet hole encase his cock, barely paying any mind to Slade's cum already inside him. He glanced at his friends, noticing that their focus was entirely on Robin as he was getting fucked again. 

“Hurry up, Bruce. I'm about to burst.” Clark stated gruffly.

“You know there's no need to rush...fuck, Robin, keep clenching like that...we have all night to use this slut,” Bruce grunted as he lifted Robin up from his back to sit on his lap.

“Ah! Yes! More! Give me more!” Robin yelled when he felt Bruce's cock slide in even more in this new position. Even though he was feeling exhausted and sore, Robin slowly began to move up and down on the large cock inside him, moaning and sometimes screaming when his prostate was hit. It didn't take long for him to cum again, shaking and moaning as he continued to ride Bruce.

“Don't you dare stop just because you came,” Bruce told him as Robin began to slow down and gave his ass cheeks a rough squeeze as payback.

“I-I don't think...I c-can anymore.” Robin admitted hoarsely. His thighs hurt, his arms hurt, his lips, everything hurt and he really wanted to stop and take a break for five minutes before they continued to ravish him. 

“Not my problem,” Bruce told him calmly then grabbed Robin's hips and began to lift him up and down on his cock. He did that for some time and to make it even worse for Robin, Bruce reached down to grab Robin's sensitive cock and started to stroke it in time with his thrusting.

“T-Too much, Bruce! Please, fuck!” Robin whimpered as he grabbed Bruce's hand to make him stop stroking his sensitive cock.

“Keep riding me and I'll stop,” Bruce said. 

The boy nodded and started to pick up the pace on Bruce's cock. He ground his hips as he kissed and teased the man’s chest, gently nibbling on his dusky nipples before moving up to his neck and face. Robin wanted to make Bruce cum already but wasn't quite sure how to make it happen quickly.

“You're such a dirty slut, aren't you?” Bruce groaned out, thrusting up when Robin was coming down.

“Oh, yes! I'm a slut!” Robin moaned in his ear and noticed how that made Bruce fuck him harder.

“I-I love your cock…sp-spreading me open…more!...fill-filling me with cum…” Robin whispered.

“Yeah, what else do you like?” Bruce asked.

“Being used…owned…oh, like that!...like a s-slut…”

“Our slut,” Bruce said.

“Yes!...Your slut.” Robin repeated.

“Fuck this,” Clark muttered and moved towards Bruce and Robin only to lift the boy off of Bruce’s lap and thrust inside of the boy making him yelp in surprise and in slight pain.

“Oh! F-Fuck!” Robin gasped as he squirmed on Clark’s lap.

“Couldn't hold on for another minute, could you Clark?” Bruce grumbled.

“Relax, Bruce. We have all night, remember? Besides, you've already come inside him once. It's only fair that I get a turn too.” Clark grunted out as he wrapped his hands under Robin's trembling thighs and spread them wider, giving Bruce and Slade a nice view of him fucking Robin.

“True, but that doesn't mean we have to wait for the other to finish. We can both share him.” Bruce said with a mischievous smirk.

“But aren't we-Oh, yeah! Let's totally do it!” Clark agreed when he caught on with what Bruce wanted to do.

“D-Do what?” Robin panted, still being moved on Clark’s cock.

“You’re going to love it.”

Clark reluctantly pulled out of Robin and pushed him towards Bruce who was sitting near the headboard next to Slade. Bruce then grabbed Robin and easily slipped inside of him again, holding the boy tightly as his back arched at being fucked in a different position. He hated and loved it at the same time, feeling both of their cocks stretch him even more from different angles. 

He hissed slightly when he felt the cool lube being spread all over his hole before he felt something large and thick push against his hole. Robin whimpered slightly at the burn, gasping when it kept pushing in further until he felt like was going to be split in two. 

“Damn, he feels even tighter like this than when it's just one of us fucking him,” Clark grunted as he remained still so Robin could get used to having two cocks inside of him.

“How are you feeling, Robin?” Slade asked. Though he was just watching, for now, he still wanted to make sure that the boy could continue the rest of their activities.

“Mm...good...so good.”

“Do you want them to move?”

Robin nodded frantically.

That was all they needed before both men began to thrust inside Robin. They started off slow to build a rhythm, Clark pushing in when Bruce would pull out or sometimes they would move at the same time. It kept changing over and over, leaving Robin sitting limply on their cocks as they took complete control. Each man had one hand on his thighs, leaving him spread open.

“So...full…fuck!” Robin gasped out.

Bruce and Clark changed positions again with Clark laying on his back and Robin laying on top of him facing Bruce. Bruce picked up his pace, almost brutal to how hard he was fucking Robin. Clark, on the other hand, focused on going slow. 

“I'm going to cum, I'm going to cum. Please...fuck…more!” Robin rambled loudly.

“Come join us, Slade! There's still one more hole to fill.” Bruce grunted out as he and Clark alternated between thrusts.

“Tell him, Robin. Tell him how much you want his cock fucking your mouth!” Clark whispered in his ear making Robin scream with pleasure.

“I wa-want your cock, Sl-Slade….oh! Don't stop!...fuck my mouth…please...fill me up.” Robin begged. 

Slade smirked and moved towards Robin’s face and easily slid his cock into the boy's mouth again. He made eye contact with the boy and could see that Robin was drunk from the overwhelming pleasure that he was receiving and was at one point uncertain of whether or not he wanted them to continue or stop.

It quickly turned out to be the former when Clark accidentally slipped out and Robin removed his mouth around Slade's cock, urging Clark to go back inside of him. Robin was limp between them, too weak to hold on to them and too weak to move with them. He was drowning and he didn’t bother to fight it, too far gone from their endless use of his body and Robin was more than fine with it.

Robin whined as he finally felt the three men cum inside him, feeling so full yet exhausted that he barely swallowed all of Slade’s cum inside his mouth, letting it pool over his lips and down his neck. His legs spasmed before he suddenly went limp on top of Clark.

“I think we’ve ruined him,” Bruce said, staring down at Robin’s face. His thick black hair was sticking to his face and neck. His lips swollen with a thin layer of cum across the bottom of Robin’s face and his eyes glazed over with arousal and exhaustion. Robin looked irresistible.

“If I had any more energy to take him again, I would. Best fuck I've ever had.” Clark groaned, caressing the shaking thighs of the boy on top of him.

“Very true, it’s been awhile since we’ve done this,” Bruce said, then slowly began to slide out.

Robin hissed as both men pulled out, the empty feeling uncomfortable and all he wanted to do is urge the men to slide back inside.

“N-no, please….stay in me…pl-please. So empty….empty….” Robin mumbled, too worn out to form any sentences.

“Hush. We all need to freshen up. But the night is young.” Clark stated as he walked towards the bathroom.

“Aren’t you coming, Slade?” Bruce asked.

“Right after he cleans me up, then I’ll let him rest,” Slade said as he straddled Robin's chest and held his cock in front of Robin's face, tracing his lips and cheeks with it.

Bruce chuckled. “I’ll bring back some towels and a bowl of water.”

“Bring something to eat too, I’m starving,” Slade called out.

“Clean me up, Robin,” Slade ordered before he slowly pushed his cock through Robin's swollen lips and nestled into the hot, wet heat. The boy whined but did as he was told, too out of it to move his head away. 

“Ah...you're such a good fuck, Robin.” Slade groaned out as he slumped next to Robin’s exhausted body after he came in his mouth.

“T-Thanks….” Robin mumbled, drowsy.

“Hey, don’t fall asleep yet,” Slade said, gently patting Robin’s face.

“....Tired….” Robin said as he slowly curled up on his side.

Slade smiled at the boy and pulled him closer, wiping some of the cum off Robin’s lips then gently pushing two of his fingers inside his mouth. Robin opened his eyes, staring at him as he began to suck on the fingers.

“You’re filthy, we need to clean you up some way,” Slade said as he repeated the motion.

The boy moaned around Slade’s fingers before pulling his mouth away. “Pl-please….I-I can’t….”

Slade smirked and leaned down to peck his swollen lips. “Relax, I’m just cleaning you off.”

“Does...that m-mean...my punishment is o-over?” Robin panted completely exhausted after being used by the three men.

“We'll see. Have to talk to the other two.” Slade said as he traced his fingers over the pale, sweaty chest.

“You guys are mean.”

Slade chuckled. “Never said we were nice, did we? Now give me a kiss to pass the time.” 

“I can't move and doesn’t it bother you after...” Robin trailed off, blushing.

“After we've all come in your mouth? Wouldn’t be the first time we shared someone.” He told the boy, then gently pulled Robin on top of him then closed the distance between their lips.

This kiss was slow and sweet, simply meant to relax Robin and make him feel good. The boy sighed and opened his mouth to allow Slade’s tongue to slip inside. As their kiss grew in intensity, so did their hands. Slade began to caress Robin's back and sides with the tips of his fingers making Robin moan softly. He touched Slade’s face in return, enjoying the scratching sensation from his goatee beneath his fingers. Robin didn’t protest when he felt Slade’s fingers move closer to his ass, but before they could get any further, a grunt coming from the door interrupted them. 

“Thought we agreed on giving him some rest,” Bruce said walking in with a tray of food in his hand.

“We were only kissing.”

Robin was too tired to move from straddling Slade, so he made himself comfortable by resting his head on the warm, muscular chest.

“Look at him, he likes to cuddle,” Slade stated as he caressed the boy’s smooth, pale back with his fingers.

“He’s like a kitten, aren’t you Robin?” Bruce joked, setting the tray on the nightstand.

“I-I guess…” Robin answered hoarsely.

They both smiled at him and Robin hesitantly smiled back. 

“Lift him up, Slade. He must be starving.”

“After he ate all of our food earlier, I doubt it,” Slade said, but still lifted Robin and turned him around until his back was resting against his chest.

“I-I am s-sorry about that.” Robin apologized again, his worry returning.

“As you should be. Didn’t your parents teach you anything?” Bruce asked as he passed him a cup of water.

“I don’t have any parents, I live on my own.”

Slade and Bruce glanced at each other as Robin slowly drank his water.

“Hmm….Where do you stay?”

“Wherever I can. Sometimes I sleep behind the baker’s store when it’s cold or in the woods.”

“So, you’re a street rat.”

Robin blushed. “Yes, sir. Not like there’s anyone willing to take in a stray off the street.”

“We can take you in, Robin,” Clark said as he returned from the bathroom.

“What?” Bruce and Slade exclaimed at the same time.

“You think I want to kick him out after the most amazing sex I ever had?”

“Clark, there’s a difference between a one night stand and keeping a boy as a sex slave,” Bruce said.

“He can do other things besides taking care of our needs. We can send him to do things that we hate to do anyway.”

“So you want to hire him as a maid. We don’t have that kind of money. Besides, where will he stay?” Slade asked.

Robin watched all the men with wide eyes as they continued to argue over him. He honestly wouldn’t mind staying here with the men even though they did take advantage of him. It beat sleeping outside, scavenging for food and breaking into other people’s houses. 

“Um...excuse me, sirs?” Robin asked, interrupting them.

“Yes, boy?”

“I wouldn’t mind staying here and helping out.”

“But we can’t pay you.”

“You wouldn’t have to pay me with money. Having a roof over my head and food is enough for me.”

“We also don’t have any space to make an extra room for you.”

“I-I….um….can sleep in your beds….with y-you.” Robin offered, blushing.

“Interesting offer. However, you can’t expect us to not do anything to you when you’re laying next to us.” Slade said with a smirk.

Robin slowly turned around and straddled Slade. “I wouldn’t have a problem having any of you fuck me in return for letting me stay.”

“Well, Clark and I agree. All that’s left is Bruce to make the last vote.” Slade said as he began to nibble onto the young boy’s neck.

“Like I would disagree to an offer like that.” Bruce scoffed.

“Then why did you question it in the first place?” Clark asked him as he moved back on the bed and slipped his fingers inside Robin’s ass, making the boy gasp.

“Robin had to be the one to offer it, not us. Also, didn’t we decide to give him a break?” Bruce said.

Clark smirked. “This is no longer a punishment fuck. It’s time to celebrate.”

Bruce grinned. “That is an excellent point. Now move over, I want his ass first.”

Robin had no time to get his bearings before he was surrounded by all three men again.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Months passed and Robin settled in quite happily in the home that he broke into. He would wake up before the sun rose from any bed he decided to sleep in the night before, slowly getting used to the beds of Bruce and Clark. Robin would walk downstairs and make breakfast for the men before they set out to work, memorizing all the little details into how they liked their food prepared. 

Then by the time he placed the last plate on the table, the slow thundering footsteps of his men would enter the kitchen ready to eat their breakfast. He did have his own spot on the table, but sometimes they liked to grab him and let him sit on one of their laps, which Robin greatly enjoyed. They spoiled him and they all knew that, but they didn’t care.

When the men had to leave, Robin cleaned up after them then went to the village, doing the errands that his men didn’t like to do as well as simply enjoying going to town and entering shops that he wasn’t able to enter before.

But his favorite part was when they were all home and took pleasure from each other after a long day of work and errands. Robin, the men were happy to see, become more engaging when they had sex, sometimes even making the first move when he felt too aroused. There were also times where he searched one of them more than the other depending on what he was craving, which they didn’t seem to mind.

If Robin was in the mood for gentle sex, he would go to Clark who enjoyed a lot of foreplay. He would go to Bruce when he wanted someone who he could play fight with. And lastly, when Robin felt like being completely owned and used, he would go to Slade; the most dominating of the three. So, it was no surprise to see Robin with bruised wrists and ankles from rope burns the next day and barely able to speak.

Robin loved each of his men and wouldn’t change a thing. It’s been exactly six months since their arrangement and Robin had a surprise waiting for them.

Life was really good.


End file.
